This proposal is relevant to two priorities listed in the PA: 1) Development of work practices that reduce the risk of occupational hazards, and 2) Identification and investigation of the relationship between hazardous working conditions and associated occupational disease and injuries. Agriculture is one of the industries identified to have the highest exposure to dangerous levels of noise. Youth who work in agricultural production are exposed to these dangerous noise levels and several studies have demonstrated an increased prevalence of noise-induced hearing loss among children and youth who were actively involved in farm work. The Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) mandates hearing conservation programs in industries where noise levels equal or exceed 85 decibels averaged over 8 working hours. However, most agricultural worksites are exempt from OSHA regulations so alternative strategies to promote hearing conservation among farm youth must be identified and evaluated. The purpose of this proposed study, }Evaluation of a Hearing Conservation Program for Farm Youth: A 15-Year Follow-Up,} is to evaluate the long-term effectiveness of a 4-year hearing conservation program directed at junior and senior high school youth working in agriculture. The proposed study builds upon a previous NIOSH-funded randomized controlled trial conducted from 1992-1996. We will locate as many of the former students as possible to determine their willingness to participate in this study. Those that are willing to participate will be asked to complete a survey addressing occupational and recreational noise exposure and the use of hearing protection devices. They will also be scheduled for a pure tone audiometric threshold test. The results of the survey and audiometric threshold test will provide information on the role of early intervention in sustaining hearing protection behaviors and preventing noise-induced hearing loss in young workers. This is a rare and unique opportunity to develop a cohort study with long-term outcomes, and hence is quite important to occupational health. 7. Project Narrative Noise-induced hearing loss is a major public health concern as evidenced by its listing as a priority in both NIOSH's National Occupational Research Agenda and Healthy People 2010. Agriculture is one of the industries identified as having the highest exposure to dangerous levels of noise; however, most agricultural worksites are exempt from OSHA hearing conservation regulations so alternative strategies to promote hearing conservation among farm youth must be identified and evaluated. This proposed study builds upon a previous National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH)-funded, randomized controlled trial of a hearing conservation program conducted from 1992-1996 (5) and will assess the role of early intervention in sustaining hearing protection behaviors and preventing noise-induced hearing loss in young workers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]